Forever and Forgotten Love
by Blood Darkness
Summary: TT ver. EDITED Raven had some trouble after Malchior had accused her of something, and completely broke her heart by leaving her alone. Her depression has gone a bit too far, and does something unspeakable. RaeRob. Intended oneshot. Sweet, depressing love


**A/N: This is an intended one-shot… so, beware that I may not update this. And, I may make a story that has the same title of this, but not this is story. . Also, just to let you know, the titans are, like, almost 20 or a little over 20. :nod: Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing? (You'll find out in the story)**

"_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone… but though you're still with me, I feel alone, I'm alone…" _a voice sang softly in the wind, choked back by tears. Nothing else could have been worse for her. Nothing. Just, nothing. She had lost the one her life had 'depended on,' as she had put it. Malchior… how much she had loved him until he pushed her away and screamed at her. It still burned now, even though it had happened about two years ago. Besides, she had wanted to marry him, spend the rest of her life with him— everything. Now, that would never happen. How to move on? — like she knew.

"_You're giving me… too many things… lately, you're all I need… (and more) you smiled at me… and said, "Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet, you're father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant, when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple._

"_When you walk away, you don't here me say, "Please, oh, baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight. It's hard to let it go…_

"_The daily things (like this and that and what, what) that keep us all busy, are confusing me… that's when you came to me, and said, "Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk, on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say, "No," and maybe some things are that simple._

"_When you walk away, you don't here me say, "Please, oh, baby; don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight. It's hard to let it go._

"_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, all. Nothing's like before._

"_When you walk away, you don't here me say, "Please, oh, baby; don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight. It's hard to let it go._

"_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, all. Nothing's like before._

"_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, all. Nothing's like before._

"_Oh, oh… oh… oh… oh… oh… oh, ah… oh, oh, no. Oh, yeah… Hard to let it go… I- e, I- uh, I- uh, I-uh, I-uh, I- e, I- uh, I- uh, I- uh. Oh……………………… Oh……… Oh……………………" _She gave a final sob, before breaking down more than ever. Suddenly, without warning, a painful flashback went into her head.

_Raven was just sitting on the sofa and painting the scene of the sunset melting upon the waters. Malchior, her boyfriend, had been gone all day. She worried about him, and would get slightly suspicious of things. But, she always shook it off. She sighed in bittersweet content. Then, strangely enough, Malchior walked in the door. Her eyes lit up, she set down her painting and paints down, and ran over to him._

_  
"Malchior!" she breathed, running over to him and hugging him. He did not return the hug. _

"_Hey, Mal. How was work today?" she asked. The sorcerer looked at her nonchalantly and angrily. She sensed that something was wrong._

"_Um, Hun? What is it? Something you want to tell me?"_

"_Yes. I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Well, go on."_

"_I'm breaking up with you." He just said it straight out. No hesitation, no nervousness— nothing. Tears stung her flesh as she felt her heart being shattered, her emotions accidentally breaking a lamp_

"_S-say that again? Did I hear you correctly?"_

"_Yes, you heard me correctly. And, I repeat, I'm breaking up with you."_

"_W-what! Why! What did I ever do to you!" she screamed, tears bubbling up and flowing down her face even more. Her emotions were now dancing around the room, destroying lamps, lights, tables, and almost everything. Her clothes were now changing from the crystal white they had been, to a menacing black. Then, he did something, she never thought he would have done to her. Malchior punched her across the face, and electrocuted her with magic._

"_You've done many things to me in my life to ruin it, Raven," he replied solemnly. I could not believe what I was hearing from his mouth._

"_I wanted t-to **marry **you!" Raven screamed at him desperately. She could tell that Malchior was smiling sinisterly behind that cape of his. _

"_Well, then guess what? I DON'T CARE!" he screamed in a snarling way, snapping it in her face with his dragonish smelling breath._

"_Then tell me ten things I did to ruin your fucking life!"_

"_Pff— I could name one hundred if you asked me to. But, I'll start with just ten. One— you came into my life in the first place. Two— You made me fall for your little romance 'trick.' Three— You always got in my way during battles. Four— You spread rumors about me. Five— You lied to me. Six—You told people things that I distinctly told you **not **to tell. Seven— People starting catching on to that, and I had to go to court. Eight— Then, you were there and didn't even help me. Nine— I was then found guilty, and you were standing up for the people **AGAINST **me. Ten— I was thrown in jail for a temporary time. And guess what, Roth? **IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"**_

_She stood there in disbelief, blinking a few times._

"_What are you talking about?" she cried. "I never did any of that! Where in the world did you hear something like that? Mal, none of that is true! I swear! I never even knew that happened! I had gotten a note from you saying that you were on some mission! Oh, my god!" Malchior just started laughing and then stopped._

"_Malchior, just give me another chance! I never did any of that! I swear! How could you— mmph!" _

_Malchior punched her across the face again._

_  
"Shut up, you fucking demon!" he shot at her fiercely. Raven held her jaw defensively, while scrambling away from him; as well as trying to ignore his continuous insults._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FIEND!" she screamed. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE TRIGON!" _

_Malchior kicked her, punched her, cut her, stabbed her, shot her with spells, and more than she could abide. _

"_SHUT…"_

"…_UP!" He yelled, while he was relentlessly beating her. Raven cried, cried as if she never had. She looked up at him, the tears mixing with her blood, dancing along her face._

"_Stop," she whispered meekly and desperately. "Just stop. I can't take it anymore. It's too much… stop…" With that, Raven made a little sickening noise, and spurted blood from her mouth, choking and desperately trying to breath. _

"_I'm through with you, Roth. But, before I go, I have to do a little something."_

_Raven could not lift her head at all and stare at him in terror. Her powers would no longer release from her lack of energy and strength. So, now they have a different pray…_

_Malchior grabbed her and, from parts of his draconic self, he grew long claws out of his nails. He began slicing her flesh and tearing her clothing while he was at it, until almost all her clothes had been abandoned from her skin. She finally managed to do one thing to slightly get back at him, for nothing was going to be able to make them equal in this matter. She scratched his face, and tore the cape off of his face. _

_Raven stared at him weakly, looking at his beautiful face, which now held a curse to her. This was one of the first times she had actually seen his face without the cape. He almost always had that cape over his mouth, and the only times he'd take it down was when they had kissed or had been making-out. This time, there was no hiding._

"_Don't be afraid, Raven," he sneered. "It'll all be over soon, so soon. Guess I'll be visiting your grave, now won't I?"_

_Raven screamed as loud as she possibly could, but, she knew that there was no hope. No one could hear her screams, and no one could help her escape. Finally, the madness and torture stopped._

_He smiled happily, grabbed his torn cape, and snatched his bags from the floor._

"_You know, you look so sexy when you're being tortured," he said._

_And with that, he grabbed all his stuff, and walked out the door. Raven brought her head up slowly, watching him slam the birch wood door in the wake of him. She gave out crying whimpers, and just cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. Raven finally completely collapsed on the floor, losing all sense of consciousness, and pale as a phantom. Her blood splattered and spilling on the floor, the place was being drenched with blood. She was practically naked from Malchior and his stupid attacks and fire spells._

_It had been a couple days later until she was found by Starfire. Starfire had heard of Malchior's miraculous "break-up" with Raven, and came to help her out. But, she found that it was a "bit" **more **than just a break up._

"_OH, MY GOD!" she screamed, dropping the flowers in her hands and running over to help Raven. She had gotten an ambulance and taken the demon to the hospital, where she was given tons and tons of blood to help restore her. It was a sad moment. And, it was the last time she ever saw Robin again. Robin had come in and brought her two dozen roses and put them by her bedside with a box of dark Godiva chocolates. The martial artist stood there, watching her breath up and down, tons of needles and some tubes sticking into her. He sighed, watching her beautiful features breath. He gave a little smile._

"_You'll live, Raven," he whispered. "I know you will." Before he left, he took one of the roses and slid it behind her ear, moving some lavender colored hair out of her face. He took another rose and put it on her heart; a symbol of love, beauty, trust, hope, and friendship…_

And with that, the flashback came to a finish, and Raven sighed a sigh of sorrow, and yet mixed with bliss and content. She sighed happily from the thoughts of waking up and seeing Robin's gifts—the flower in her hair, the flower on her heart, the "Get Better" card that he had written and was not pre-made, the box of Godiva chocolates, and the two dozen roses. Raven couldn't have asked for anything more. But, she sighed in sorrow, knowing that Malchior had nearly killed her, and he was never caught since none of the police would believe the gorgeous and secretly seductive Tamaranian Princess. Ironically enough, Starfire had just broken up with her old boyfriend. Starfire had guts, and when she was resurrected from when Slade had managed to kill her, she had dumped Speedy. Everyone had been, like, "WHAT! Why!"

_Starfire just smiled and answered simply, "I was ready to move on. Besides—he wasn't the one that resurrected me… it was the man that I now love— Mr. Beast Boy Logan. _

"_Everybody go 'Aw'!" Bumble Bee cried. Then, everybody but the blushing beasts, A.K.A. Starfire and Beast Boy, cheered, "Aw!" It was quite the site to see. A very funny one, and very happy as well. Raven hadn't been quite sure where Robin had gone after that. But, her master, Slade soon told her._

"_His mother died… and so did… one of his best friends that he loved very dearly," Slade answered. Raven gulped. How he knew about it, was all way beyond her._

"_Who?" she asked meekly and nervously. She was afraid of the answer. Slade's now mask-less face was nonchalant, but his eyes still told a story._

"… _Starfire. He loved Starfire with all his heart, and is one of the reasons why he treasures you so deeply and dearly. You're his Starfire. He misses her, and he's been very depressed ever since that. His mother had died earlier, as his dad had gone away one day, and never returned. He was supposedly killed." Raven looked down in sorrow._

"_I… never knew… But, I thought that Starfire was with Beast Boy!" _

"_Of course. Robin was afraid to tell you. He didn't want you to feel as if you were some replacement and was just a second choice. And, yes, Starfire was with Beast Boy, but, they had been split up. I'm not sure how, exactly. "_

"_But…"_

"_But what?"  
_

"… _nothing." _

Even to this day, Raven still remembered everything as clearly as if it was yesterday. She had remembered Malchior breaking up with her, beating her and waking up. She had seemed to cry at least once for two years ever since that happened. Until she finally moved on (considering that ever happened), she would be crying everyday like she had. Raven thought about her friends— Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, and Robin. Robin had found her and kept her in when she had no place to live here, and introduced her to the other Titans, soon becoming one herself.

How much she wished to see them all again… Beast Boy had proposed to Terra not too long ago, and they were working on their wedding date and all that juicy wedding crap. She hadn't been to Cyborg's new house in what felt like forever, so, she hadn't quite heard from Cyborg in a while either.

Raven sighed. She missed Robin… that was all that she knew at that moment… Robin was so sweet and kind. She missed his gorgeous smile, his incredibly hot surfer boy face, his mask, his spiked jet black hair, and just plain everything about him. He was an intoxicating figure, and how he had managed to stay single almost his life, was way beyond her. But, even in her pleasant thoughts, Raven finally could take no more.

_I know that I'm his Starfire, but, I need just need to move on… I can't take this life… not anymore… I'm sorry…_ She stood up on the threatening edge of the cliff she was on, ready to jump into the chanting waves, with their serrated rocks seducing her to die like demons. Tears bubbled to her eyes, as she closed them. The tears forced their way down, through the maze of eyes lashes and sorrow. Before thinking twice, she jumped off, being thrown in every which way from the powerful winds, and her unruly body.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered hoarsely. There was a scream— a scream screaming her name. Her eyes shot open and went wide.

_W-what! _She looked up, and saw a figure with jet black spiked hair.

_NO! _Raven screamed in her head.

"RAVEN!" he screamed. "Raven! How could you **_do _**this! RAVEN!"

She could not speak. And she never even gotten to say good bye to the man she loved.

_I love you, Robin…_

_I love you, Raven…_

Robin stood there, looking at the blood splattered on the rocks. Tears bubbled up in his eyes.

"No! RAVEN!" he screamed. He fell to his knees and cried.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Robin heard footsteps running towards him.

_No… no… no… how could this happen… IT'S NOT FAIR! I should just kill myself too! There's no point in living if I don't have her!_

"Robin!" a familiar voice cried. He looked behind and saw Terra and Beast Boy. Robin's eyes went wide.

"NO!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet and tripping towards the edge. "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE!"

"Robin!" Terra cried. Beast Boy's eyes squinted like a cat's. He ran towards Robin and grabbed his wrists, pulling Robin back towards Terra, and onto his knees again. Terra looked worried, while Beast Boy just went down on his knees next to Robin.

"Robin," Beast Boy said. "It'll be fine. Everything will be alright." Robin looked at him outraged.

"ALRIGHT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU SAW THE GIRL YOU LOVED SINCE YOU MET HER **DIE!** YOU DIDN'T DO THAT, YOU… mph!" Beast Boy slapped his hand on Robin's mouth. Terra's worry shined in her eyes.

"Beast Boy… is he… alright?" she said lowly and worriedly. Beast Boy looked at her, picking up Robin as he buried his now bloody face into Beast Boy's chest.

"You know, Ter? I really don't know." Beast Boy walked over to Terra, and kissed her on the lips.

"I really just don't know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin sat inside his room. They had just finished up Raven's funeral. No one had been able to find her body because of the enormous rocks and the crashing waves. Let alone, he doubted that anyone had even tried. He had been in a deep depression ever since her suicide— especially since he had seen her do it. He blew some hair out of his face and walked over to a chestnut drawer. Robin opened it carefully, and pulled out a little, beautiful, black, velvet, and silk box. He plopped back down on his bed, bouncing a little. Opening the box, he extracted the little ring inside of it, playing with it in his fingers. It was dressed with diamonds, rubies, onyxes, and some petite emeralds.

_I guess it's just because I once loved her…_

"… and I still do."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

YES! I finally finished this:dances: - lol Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this! My first one shot. - I really need to update my other TT fics… XD Well, I'll talk to you guys later. Please review! Flames allowed cuz I'll just use them to light candles. P lol Oh, and PLEASE don't give me a lot of grief on the coupling. Thanks if you do it, no thanks if you don't. XD lol Just kidding. Oh, yes, and I do know that Malchior is OOC, but, to me, it fit the scene. ; Yes, I was thinking about making Robin kill himself too, but, I just didn't feel like that. Had more in store. Well, this was actually just made for a TT fiction contest on deviantART. D . I'll tell you guys the results and all later. D Hope you guys enjoyed this!

Blood :heart:


End file.
